


Fanart: Colors

by mortalatte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu being a total sap, Comic, Domestic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalatte/pseuds/mortalatte
Summary: The colors that seep into their lives as they start to exist in the same space.AtsuHina Exchange gift for catalyst (xo_thefirst)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 78
Kudos: 318
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Fanart: Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [-catalyst (xo_thefirst)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/gifts).



> I was not really in the place to write a fanfic, so I made a comic fanart instead. Drawing a fluff comic about established!Atsuhina moving in together has been something that I wanted to do for awhile. There is no ensuing chaos as requested because Atsumu is too much of a sap here LOL and for that I am sorry. But I hope the warmth that Atsumu and Shouyou radiates in this comic can provide you a little joy in your life :)


End file.
